Latirdo/Dictionary
Aa a AR no articles, but nei abandon V ikutok-, aftat- abandoned A ikutokiþ abandonment N ikutok abide V siqu- ability N ussa able A usiþ about P ela above P el uvun el above all phrase izaltai el óm, iz el óm abrupt A kanapkiþ absolutely AV laska absorb V ðunax- abstract A uonniþ abundant A naisiaþ abysmal A piovkiraþ abyss N piovkiraðodus, þtor accelerate V tannurku- acceleration N tannurkuti accent (natural) N xardi accent (foreigner) N avintoka accept V vaník- accident N auméa accidental A auméaþ accidentally AV auméaþ accomodate V enkols- accompany V nías- accomplish V querd- accomplishment N querdesta, queste according to CJ rasti accumulate V moyallu- accurate A nanteþ accusation N dolupa accuse V doluv- acid N bulta acknowledge V ðupitút- across P ulja act V far- action N aiu active A aisaþ actual A ouvniþ add V veir-, issu- addition N veir address V keren- adjective N iðra admire V jinas- admirable A latsukkusuþ, jinasissiþ admiration N jinas admit V koklar- admission N fyórior, koklaru adore V kúr- address V ipsir- adult N fur advance V farvar- advantage N lasto adventure N skunyelá, rakkutu advice N vurnar advise V mar- vurnart, vurn- adviser N vurnia affect V himn- affected A himniþ affectionate A kúistaþ affix N marsi afraid A siereþ after P nuna again AV milla against P yask age N laftiya agile A vuttaraþ agility N vuttara agitated A ilaiviþ agitation N ilaivi ago P ðu-olliþe agony N ðó agree V saur- agreeable A saurissaþ agreement N sauru agressive A náraveþ agriculture N lwesiya ahead P ðutanka aid N léa aid V lér- aim N jekól aim V jekór- aimless A aluy tiyo air N ess airhead N uhuastia airplane N aviana, planna alarm N tagrika alarming A yasáiþ alien N kannahtia align V pansl- aligned A pansliþ alignment N pansla alive A ariþ all A/AV óm all around Pn ðumuérkaks all that, everything P ómmu alley N íssev alliance N dauestotta allow V tioh-, jan- almond N tasnuría almost A tiri alone A mikkaþ along P (ni)geue aloud AV ámpelemliþ alphabet N kúan already AV xiok alright A þiþ also CJ ver, véo alter V gúr- alternate A svagúriþ although P stellu altitude N essel, esseiem always PN ðumor amaze V atxap- amazing A atxapissiþ amber N farkal ambiguity N lutta ambition N niarkautosma ambitious A niarkautosmiþ amid, among P ðuis amount N mirosk analize V urskar- analysis N ursk anatomy N tavadajía, tavamioka anatomic A tavadajiþ anchor N nihya ancient A álakaþ and CJ su anger N isfa angle N onvura angry A isfaþ anguish N kyoðoia animal N pah animated A ariþ announce V altán- announcement N altás annoy V hassémir- annoying A hassémiriþ annual A türiþ another AR iláva answer V faz- answer N fazu ant N funisk anticipate V jisans- anthem N oyahuíri anxiety N ledrióa anxious A ledrióþ any AR ðumí anybody PN ðumar anyhow PN ðumirig anyway PN kal-sa-vitta apart A imúltiþ apartment N usvilira apology N tolsamar, simmuresta apologize V tolsam- apology N tolsami appear V innor- appearance N innor appetite N auranas apple N luéma applause N darba applaud V darv- apply V irðus- applicable A irðuissiþ appreciate V dassyen- approach V kaks-, intas- approve V miyit-, ifnid- approval N miyia, ifnidi approximate A avoroþ arch N sivennita arch V sivennitu- arched A sivennitiþ archipelago N noralyakta architect N kozoría area N spauka argue V obr-, pet- argument N obro argumentative A obrássiþ arid A viziþ arm N lisnu arm V uanimat- army N gumna aroma N yurs around P xuvi arouse V girg- aroused A girgiþ arrange V haprest- arrangement N hapresti arrest V tihtum- arrive V fiss- arrival N fissi art N rivas article (a, the) N eya article (news) N aitieupalyakta, aiplat artificial A juvniþ, kóanniþ artist N rivasia artistic A rivassiþ as P/CJ oz as far as I'm concerned phrase mellemu eté fe tivrið as if P osstiot ascend V iuv- ash N guhunel, hivant ashamed A koreasiþ aside from P strui ask V al- asleep A toissiþ aspiration N hurhumif assemble V iskal- assert V rukxir- assist V lér- assistant N léri associate V alikt- association N alikti assortment N kalikar assume V tiokkor- assumption N tiokkor assurance N ilaskar assure V ilask- astonish V atxap- astonished A atxapiþ astonishing A atxapissiþ astonishment N atxapissa astronomy N visxamioka astronaut N visxia, ilia at P ðu, uro at all AV? puoss-nikras at least phrase geue/el iz hor athlete N plara athletic A plariþ atlas N kóvalum atmosphere N halistram atom N uiknavissi attach V hanun- attached A hanuniþ attack N kiri attack V kir- attempt V liónn- attend V azat- attention N mauriya attic N uvundrano attitude N urstila attractive A uluairiþ audacious A rohtissiþ audacity N rohtisseu audible A havussaþ audience N ursénna, harialyakta aunt N téhu author N luri authority N guftyera autonomous (to be) V noll- autonomy N nolo autumn N yevra available A iriþ avenge V moiahtu- ...-lte avenue N íssev aviary A kvossaþ avoid V jannen-, mláinu- awake A faradiþ awaken V farad- aware A úastiþ away (from) P mlá awful A lükaþ awkward A ðahriþ awkward situation N ðahra Bb baby N kikka back (direction) N dók back (body) N aréja back away N dókit- bad A huþ bad N hus bad quality A ugiviþ bag N kurof balance N varti balance V vartu- balcony N vafra balk V vilohkon- ball N sivnat balloon N essinsivnat banana N panán bar N klur barber / hairdresser N jumia bark (dog) V fikk- bark (dog) N fikki bark (tree) N ámnor base (structure) N goros base (to base off of) V loim- basic A stiva(þ), ligoþ basin N kifsapiovi basis N loimnu basket N querpa bat (animal) N jurumbia bath N póvvu, halti bath house N haltilira bathtub N fuézgarma bathe V haltu- bathroom N hóyessi battery N ilétrutu battle N joikku bay N ékkol be (a thing or in a place)V er- be (an adjective) V f- beach N hiskir beak N fíttaneima beam N kvü bear N innék beard N tuást beast N lusva beat (heart) V narf- beat (game) V gyal- beat (with fists) V puat- beat (with fists) A puatiþ beautiful A avnaþ beauty N avni because CJ arig(a) become V it- become part of V itlism- bed N hayot bedroom N hayotrano bedtime N toissiquisti, toissiquéa bee N ravil beet N kutka before P svaðe before (until now) P hortita beg V aldeht- begin V lau- beginning N laum behave V vimbrit- behavior N vimbrida behind P el bur behold V urs- belief N islihta believe V islai- believable A islaissiþ bell (big) N golna bell (of instrument) N niémma belly N gehtu, pyófna belong V rinnar- belong to V nan- below P uf bench N koattanénna bend V selut- bend N selutu benefit V last- benefit N lastu benevolent A kuolasaþ benevolence N kuotilasata beside P okxi besides CJ láver best A izlasiþ betray V nován- berry N imma better A isslasiþ, islas' better (to get) V islasen- between P pwori beverage N mlemma beyond P jaru bicycle N musivnua big A noþ bind V skohyas- biology N armioka birch tree N lwerokto, oktolwe birch paper N októskor birch bark N oktonámnor bird N fítta birth N nolar bit (a) N miroskedis, qui, dere bite V kark- bitch, jerk, asshole N hóiedis black A vuþ blackness N vos blanket N davar blast N noimría bleed V sidu- blind A yulúsursiþ blinding A yulúsursissiþ blink V durleu-, duru- blood N sida bloodbath N sidapóvvu bloom/blossom N bwerna blue A usseþ blue N ux blur N tuollu blurry A tuolliþ boat N mluss body N tavas body language N tavaskesta boil V varad- bold A lopkoþ bone N sif book N lum bookstore N lunésta boom N rehta, rehtia bored (to be bored) V ranant- boring A ranantiþ border N quarse born (to be born) V nol- borrow V nax- filliþ both A muþ, múa bother V hassémir- bothersome A hassémiþ bottle N garva bottom N ufna boulder N pískodus bounce off V sivor-, ðunoy- boundary N quarse bow (bow down) V viol- bow (of a boat) N hyurna bowl N taúr box N fues boy N mair brag V sidjik- brain (mind) N islohna brake V tiffar- branch N lispas brave A lopkoþ, neverkéþ bread N oros brakable A iknavissiþ brake V iknav- brake N iknaba break N vini breakfast N luóre break off/away V mlamisinat- breast N eguía breath N dafikka breathe V dafik- breeze N tuéredis, auster brick N xastajilau bridge N kollos, balmara brief A filliþ bright A siþ brighten V si- brim N gafsedis, pikurka bring V kveur-, lul- bring out V tiskelnoit- brittle A iknavissiþ, niéskaþ broken A tiffaþ brood V pivusel- brooding N pivusilta brother N safka brown A hüraþ brown N hüra brush N quanquer, quanku brush V quanqu- bubble N govra bucket N tealla build V míhir- build up V moyallu-, míhir-ss- building N tuor built A míriþ bump N fojnedis bumpy A uvartiþ , fojnidiþ bunny N jura burn V íui- burnt A íuiþ burst V noimriam- bury V kart- bus N lyaktauttu bus driver N lyaktauttia bus stop N lyaktauttuvini business N dendür but P sti butt N hretna butter N mauskisa butterfly N vyórvoza button N daprek buy V iftos- by P geue by the way CJ el sinivéa Cc café N þemmia cage N nuo cage V nu- cake N vohur calculate V itias- calculation N itias calculator N itiasia call (by name) V xen- call (by phone) V aviatiru- call N aviatira call N xeni caller N aviatia call (by telephone) V haviedissi- call after, call to come V vikis- callous A usiniviriþ calm A feroiþ, kinkruiþ calm N feroi calm down V feroit- camp N volifillilira, volfilira can AUX verb-us, -nus cancel V milvin- cancelling N milvini cancer N kánseri cancerous A kánseriþ candle N falast candy N douri® canopy N uvunlwe capable A usiþ capital city N ligorínqua car N auttu carbohydrate N lurkuttis carbon N túviesnasmita carbon dioxide N esseviematúvies- nasmita card N dempa care N sránna care about V siv- sinivi el care for V hajar- career N vintior careful A sránaþ careful (to be) V srán- caress V salm- caring A siniviriþ carpet N poaguésva carrier N pittania carrot N jixa carry V pittar- carry on/out V harstas- cast (in gold) V mlatar- cast away V malvaeir- castle N muotta cat N vahnu catastrophe N hijni catastrophic A hijniþ catch V birass- catcher N birassia cause N üga, hinnia, velli cause V vel-, hrű- caution N sránin cave N jurumbu cease V par- ceiling N tetar celebrate V ukiskil- celebration N ukiskilu celebratory A ukiskiliþ cement N pikila cemented A pikiliþ cemetery N uaméa center N inquo central A inquiþ century N doyutüroi cereal / soup N ier ceremony N moiroviniti certain (specific) A lok certain (sure) A myoptaþ certainty N myopta chain N ninókloko chair N kóatta chalk N pessa challenge V kilor- challenge N kilo chance (general opp.) N usa chance (slight possibility)N djarno change V gúr- change (clothes) V groft- change N gúss channel N hyekke characteristic N savapsi charcoal N sievsar charm N lasenissi charmed A laseniþ charming A bívisseþ, lasenaþ chart N farkesta cheap A yeriþ cheat V sidnujulkíh- check V kam- cheek N hpíu cheese N gauva chemical N dyéufa chemical A dyéufiþ chemist N dyéufia chemistry N dyéufmioka cherry N kuja cherry tree N kusulwe, kujalwe chest (body) N kionpyófna, pitus chew V kark- chicken N mnira child N kikka childish A kikkiþ chimney N iumóhis chin N dukna chirp N pyu chocolate N xokkolátu chocolate bar N xokkolatuklur choice N jia choose V jias- chop V bep- chore N ülita chromosome N arkozorilyakta church N kirkku circle N sivino circumstances N fialna citrus / lemon, orangeN keppesa citric A kepsiþ city N ligor civilization N ligoresta civilized A ligoriþ clad A tamáliþ claim N dienna claim V dien- clap V pr-, kang- clarity N küelia, luspia class N taspa clay N lokkat clean A garaþ cleanse V garm- clear (not foggy) A tyemekaþ clear (clean) A luspiþ clear V lusp-, küelat- clever A seinaþ, kureuyeþ cliff N ujari cliff side N munaru, ujaristajo climate N quia climb V monar- clock / sundial N volyo close V duru- closed A duriþ close A uyeuþ, kaksiþ cloth N lekti clothes N tamál, odjída cloud N gossu cloudy A gossuþ clown N nevia clown around V nev- clue N sieltu clumsy A utoskiþ clutch V aul- coal N sievsar coast N dyuntir coastal, oceanic A kifsaþ coat N ikso coffee N þemma coffee bean N þemmiedis cold A slobáþ cold N sloba collapse V misin- collect V inskir- colon N editiarka colonial A volfioyaþ colonist N volfioyiria colonize V volfioyat- colonization N volfioyior colony N volfioya color N hüva colorful A hüváiþ comb N quanquer combination N ikkar combine V ikkam- combined A ikkamiþ come V isk-, kaks-, ní- come across V ugufiss- come back V milisk- come forward V viden- come into V aislas- come out of V aislaeir- come through V irr tilai- comfortable A guóloþ comfort N guólo command V diz- command N dist commander N dissia, taihtu commend V itsukkusu- commendable A latsukkusuþ commence V lau- comment N piveupa comment V piveupit-, slohpivu- commercial A dendüþ commit to V lunat- common A uvessiþ commonly A uvesmliþ communicate V istiar- communication N istia community N tasselo company N íomna compare V irr ver- comparison N vero compete V keuin- competition N keua, beuros competitor N keuinia complain V xenis- complaint N xenist complete A exiseþ complete V exis- completely / entirely A ómliþ, ómþ, ónþ completion N exise complex A sandaþ complexion N veurestia complicate V sand- complicated A sandaþ compliment V aprav- compliment N aprav comprise V ðeum- comprised of A miriþ ðol compromise V respor- compromise N resporu comprehend V lasai-, islohnis-, vank- compress V siner- computer N pivisivis conceal V kart- concentrate V segos- concentration N segoss concept N nioma concern N tivrí concern V tivr- concerned A tivriþ conclude V kuóyis- conclusion N kuóya condition N fialna conduct V prokár- confess V iest- confession N iest confident A gihuruþ confidence N gihura confront V vir- confused A tulyaþ confusing A tulyessiþ confusion N tulya connect V balman- connection N balmara conquer V ituflis- conquered A ituflisiþ conscience N ðuvurnia, slonvurnia conscious A tissodiþ consciousness N tissoda consent N lonór conserve V lilas- consider V pitút- consist of V luftar- consonant N karak constant A hrákaþ constant N hráki contain V siom- container N siomma content N siomis content A ekkeþ continue V harák- continuous A báraþ, hrákaþ contort V siletilstr- contract V ðubrov- contradict V uyut- contradiction N uyuti control N flisel control V flis- converge V alður- converse V av-, leusis- conversation N leusse cook V marg- cook (chef) N margia cookie N tardu cool A slobáþ cooperate V vintall- cooperative A vintallissiþ copy V milt- cord N fremna corn N gléa corner N jerta corner V jertiar- cornered A jertiariþ correct A skivaþ cost N lug cost V lukk- costume N sitkóntamal council N hovior count V ittot- countable A ittotiþ countless A uittotiþ country N oya countryside N kirúsivi courage N kestu, lopka course N pata court V lasen- courtship N laseni cover V kart- covered A kartiþ cow N vaila, vail coward N sieréa crack N okku crack V okkit- cracked A okkitiþ cradle V kiksilu- cradle N kiksila cramp V sepaneikriðoy- cramp N sepaneikriðo craziness N suosku crazy A suoskaþ crazy person N suoski cream N lwánka create V t- creative A rivassiþ cremate V íuanitavas- cremated A íuanitavasiþ cremation N íuanitavassi crevasse N nasenokku cricket N tüttara crime N divra criminal N divria cross V fyór-, timalatol- crouch down V nuvumisinarðu- crow N yarrauha crowd N ajnűra crown N saupa cruel A torosteþ cruel person N torosti cruelty N torostu crumble V tiffarmisin-, kaimaru- crumbs N kaimarat crush V gikk- crust N zoira cry V alúi- cry N lúiti crystal N küeles culture N yedneka cup N eure curious A diaviþ current (water) N traltin curtain N puotka cushion N suólka custom N sailaras cut N kussi, yaku, ilstra cut V kuss- cute A gamwiþ cycle N sivni Dd dainty A jósiþ dam N povína damage V okol- damage N okol damp A póviþ dance N vuórn dance V vuór- danger N mihna dangerous A mihnaþ, hurkuþ dare V lyontit- dark A tuaþ darken V tu- darkness N tuss dative case N fuarasugaissi daughter N gavó dawn N varikk day N var day after tomorrow N tómnikvar, tómvar day before yesterday N kímnikvar, kímvar dead A uaþ deaf A yulússaviþ death N ui decide V hov- deciduous A murniarkavaþ deciduous forest N murniarkavatiella decision N hovi decade N vertüroi deck (of a boat) N ferquem deck (porch, patio) N minyosse decrease, decline V horest- deer N sumovipa deep A kiraðuþ, euxeðuþ default N dulstisegura default A dulstiþ se gúrea defeat V gyal- defeat N tausu define V moék-, avluirut-, svi- definitely N laska definition N moéga, luiru degree (angle) /128 N kelekru delay V nin- delete V aftat- deleted A aftatiþ deletion N aftatu deliberate(ly) A hukramalaþ delicate A niéskaþ delicious A lassimaraþ demand V onsi-, diz-, hij- demand N onsis demanding A onsiajþ demean V parmal- demolish V tarak- demon N lusva demonstrate V nokt- dense A banáiþ density N banái dent N pio dentist N veldia dentistry N veldiaior deny V inkives- dependence N valo depend on V valot- dependent A valoiþ depending on ... N/A gúrestima depressing A fíentotueþ deprive V virlan- deprived A virlanaþ depth N kiraðui, esseiem derive V iksevél- descend V inuv- describe V puott- description N puottor despite P skataér desert N uvas deserve V er- isk el design V kozor- design N kozori desire V disn-, kuot- desolate A ariajmaþ desolation N ariajm desperate A léllanaþ desperation N léllani despise V piv- doþ el dessert N nunayekko destination N aisus destiny N árhinnia destroy V tarak- detailed A firlíuþ determine V kom- determination N yorkia determined (to be) V york- detest V nam- develop V makmor- development N makmorost dew N bruo diagonal A solaskaþ dialect N xardi diameter N xuvara diamond N diamanta dictate V imaukk- dictionary N oram, eupilumi die V uan- differ V svar- difference N svar different A svaþ different (changed) A gúiþ difficult A kiloþ difficult (to deal with) A mantaiþ difficulty N kilor dig V híu- digest V finasseu- digestion N finassi dignity N sástolla dignified A sástolliþ diligent A dajibárissiþ diligent person N dajibárissia diligence N dajibárissi dim A likírmaþ diminish V horest- dine V luórení- dinner N luórenín direct A ipiþ direction N naum, pata dirt N éar dirty A éaraþ, akkistaþ disadvantage N uyulásto disagree V flar- disagreement N flaris disappear V úyusturs- disappoint V levor- disappointed A levoriþ disappointment N levóa disapprove V revnid- disapproval N revnidi disaster N hijni discard V aftat- discourage V uyekestet-, uyekest- discouraged A uyekestétessiriþ discouraging A uyekestétesseþ discover V uyekart- discovery N ugna discriminate V jiastorost- discrimination N jiastorostior discuss V kovn- discussion N kovón disfavorable A uismiþ disease N fwela disguise N kartar disgust N akhira disgusted A akhiþ disgusting A akhaþ dish N nuo, kevü dislike V umi- ...-lte disperse V imúltit- display V inokt- display N inoktar disregard V voltri- disregard N voltru distance N hisla distant A euxeþ distinct A sviriþ distinguish V svir- distract V naxmáurin- distracted A naxmáuriþ distraction N naxmáuria district N sigua disturb V ilaiv-, hassémir- dive V mlatar- divide V xerem- divided A xeremeþ division N xeriye dizziness N lemovinta dizzy A lemovintiþ dizzy (to be dizzy) V lemiont- DNA N arkozoria do V oir- doable A oirissiþ doctor N fissa document V urskinokt- documentary N urskinoktiafilmi dog N innékna doll N bulxa dollar N dólor dome N tuóv dominant A kassolniþ dominate V kassoln- done A ki door N géu dot N loisse double A múreiþ doubt V unánn- doubt N unán dough N tvaumpa down N nuvu draft (of wind) N tuéredis draft ( first design) N nunko drag V frunnun- dragon N ðrakos drag on (time) V appas- drain V ranon- draw V kiffes- drawer N gorfia dread V hatarn- dream N enya dream V eny- dress N túmle dress (get dressed) V tamál- drink V mlem- drive V aut- drive N kuoti driver N autia driver's license N autialonór droopy A yavlasiþ drop, fall V zur- droplet N pvei drop out (quit) V laram- drown V guirm-, pallut- drum N bora drunk A uplepáþ drunkard N uplepía dry V fign- dry A fignaþ duck N paja, pasa due to P mliv dull (not sharp) A balgaþ dull (boring) A ranantiþ dump V zur- durable A hinvaniþ during P trá dust (natural) N guhunel dust (household) N flenqua dwarf N duvarf dwell V kull- dye V iasv- dye N iasvar Ee each Pn nou eager A kuotissiþ eage (to be) V lasolk- eagle N nuéva ear N isve, havia earn V gyalku- earning N gyalkuta earphones N isvedelur early A zuþ earlier A izuþ, earth (soil) N éar easy A vússiþ eat V aur- echo N velai echo V velai- economic A mlimessiþ economy N mlimesse edge N gafsa edit V gúr- educate V karn-, viret- education N virna effect N gúss, gúst efficient A ihyeþ efficiency N ihye effort N liónk, liónnu egg (chicken) N suppu eight N suvi eighth (half a quarter)N suvina eighth (cardinal adj.) A suviniþ either P lávai, úno eject V mláikkit- elastic A urumoþ elated A tüitiþ elation N tüita elbow N jelka electric (lightning) A vagueþ element N nináqua elevate V pruss- elevated A prussiþ elevation N nasenessel eleven N vernei eliminate V ejelsk- elope V kyuvas- else N elláva elude V ulmisikart- elusive A ulmisikartissiþ embarrassed A koreasiþ emerge V iskelnoi- emergency N marða emigrant N duéguría emotion N lanka emphasize V turvéss- emphasis N turvésta emphatic A turvéssiþ empire N oyior employ V daknar- employee N daknia employment N daknéa empowering suffix N/A -odus empty A ranoþ empty V ranon emptiness N rano encourage V ekestet- encouragement N ekesta end N kuó end V kuór- end (of rod/string) N naun ended A kuótiþ endure V hinvan- enemy N küjóha English N Ínklijo enjoy V ulun- enlarge V noáir- enlighten V vos-, ivos- enlightenment N ivosia enormous A müs noþ enough A palaþ enter V anv- enthusiasm N akusturstila entire A ómeþ entirely AV ómeþ entrance N anvar envelope V ixuvi-, keunnen- environment N iúna envy V moirajg- epiphany N ivosiedis equal A vartaþ equal, equalize V vartu- equality N vartína erase V ut-, divlinar- err V aum- error N aumar escape V listros- essential A laniþ establish V tuvrukilit- establishment N tuvrukila estuary N elvonneima, elvékkol eternal A ðumroþ eternity N ðumréu euphemism N uluateup euphoria N tüita euphoric A tüitiþ evacuate V noiulm- evacuation N noiulmi even (“even a pool!”) AV skúa even (“the score's even”)A vartaþ even though comb. skústu, stellu evening N ürüka event N ginán, olli eventual(ly) Av nauaraþ ever Pn morem every Pn nou evil A vorkeþ evoke V tiskelnoit- exact A heréleþ exaggerate V virik- exaggerated A virikiþ example N gualna examine V urskar- examination N urskari excellent A limássireþ except P strui excite V inakustet- excited A akustiþ excitement N akusta exhaustion N müneikri exhausted A müneikriþ exist V er-, ar-, norr- exit V ulm-, noitai- exit N ulmu expand V ebrov- expect V túakk- expectation N túak expel V punoy-, puhu- experience V hun- experience N hunéa experiment N hüssü experiment N hüssüt-, hüss- expert N jelía expertise N jeli expire V usutarismit-, usutar- expiry N usutarismiti expiry date N usutarismitivar explain V eustemn- explanation N eustemna explode V noimriam- explosion N noimría explore V firmal- explorer N firmalia expose V yukártissel- express V pwovónik- extend V malur- exterminate V sut-, usut-, usutar- extermination N usuta exterminator N sutia extinguish V usutar- extinguisher N usutia extra A issiþ extremely AV műliþ extrovert N drukasnia extroverted A drukasnaþ eye N aleu eye V viskas- eyelash N goroáleu eyelid N kamaleu eyebrows N neyelkapansumar Ff fabric N kvatku face N veu face V vir- fact N yalpa factory N tennór fade V sanv- fail V t- iahusta failure N iahusta faint V yarúett- faint A sanvaþ fair A ilkíhiþ fairness N ilkíhi faith N arsilla faithful A lantraþ, arsillaþ fall V misin-, mixn- fall N suru, misini fall in love V lasenen- false A kóannaþ fame N dimítri familiar A erniþ family N marra famous A dimítriþ, müjiþ fancy A dereuþ fantastic A limássireþ far A euxeþ farther A isseuxeþ farm N lwess farmer N lwessía farther A isseuxeþ fascinating A alminassiþ fast A nurkiþ fat A lusteþ fatal A uantústaþ father N píra fault N hamnida favor N ismi favorable A ismiþ favorite A miþ fear N sies fear V sier- feat N querdesta feature N parisa feast N iékkodus feather N mlamal fee (manditory) N lug fee (as recreation) N kiyénsimna feed V innaur- feel (feeling) V siv- feel (touch) V poriv- feeling N lanka feminine A jósiþ fence N xamatta fence-sitter N nurkuvoápia fern N luksi fiction N ukúlu fictional A ukúluaþ field N lwariu, tellu fiery A íueþ fight N joia fight V joi- file N aitipittania file V kelikaðut- fill V muonk- final A kuóþ find V ug- finger N voya finish V exis- finished A exiseþ fire N íuo fire ball N íuosivnat fire extinguisher N íuousutia fireplace N íuou first A lauþ first word of a baby N lausse fish N skoalla fist N durlarü fix V tilas- fixed A tilassiþ flag N luoia flame N íuedis, kainuo flat A vartiþ flatten V vartu- flattened A vartuþ flick V tükket- float V kvos- flood N póvoðuru flood V póvoður- floor N asial flourish V lwar- flow V kuliekk- flower N foa fluent A peueþ fly V kvos- focus (on) V muol- fog N póivan fold V selutpiovt-, lupov- folder N karpatta foliage N fihior follow V ní- food N trons, auri foot N poa foothill N fnönpofnödisa footprint N poassa for/by P að force N tambu force V hrű-, tamb- forehead N kavantanka, neyelkapá fortress N tamarkka foresee V jisans- foreseeable A jisanþ forest N tiella forget V paust- forgive V ruot- form N pua form V puat- format N krómis formidable A latsukkusuþ formal A ityoniþ found A ugiþ foundation N loimnu four N xa fox N tenneista fragile A niéskaþ fragility N niéska frantic A nurkaiþ, nurkáþ free A hoþ freedom N holeua, hó freeze V pül- freckle N goáimenissi friend N dau friendly A dauþ, neuhiþ, lasiþ friendship N dauinna frivolous A kikoligoustiþ from P el front N tanka frontier N sollo, quarse frost N pülámnor frozen A püliþ fruit N nunta frustrated A ðurisviþ frustration N ðurisvi fuck N purku full A muonkiþ fun N kisklo fun A kiskloþ funnel N plunu funny A neveþ funny guy N nevia fur N pelu future N oliati Gg gain V tullis-, gyal- gallop V puvur- gather V moi- gathering N moiori, alua game N keua, sidni garbage N aftara garden N uriku gasp V dafkusus- gaze V rusiffi- gaze N rusiffi, ursu gem N küeles gel N kroloska general (military) N taihtu general (norm) A ómasauriþ general norm N ómasauru gender N óssivora gentle (to be) V gossisseskitu- gentle, gently A gossisseskiþ genuine A initiþ, ovinitiþ, mikiþ geography N nasmioka gesture N lailuiru gesture V lailuirut- get V pios- get out of control V fyóflisit- get by V oir- ar iss ísk get on (board) V arðu-, anv- gift N mala girl N maya give V mar- give up V suraj- glacier N pülioksodus, nompi glad A ekkeþ glance V nurkurs- glance N nukursu glass N yukku glorious A atsikkusaþ glory N atsikkusasta glow V tovok- glow N tovoku, siredis go V irr ai- go against V yask- go towards V kaks- goal N kuotiloa, lihi goat N smovaxuvnipa god N essir goddess N essó gold N óeru golden A óeruþ gone A elmiþ, ulmiþ, ki goop N küppü good A lasiþ good (colloquial) A las' good-quality A giviþ good-smelling A lassimaraþ good-tasting A lassimaraþ goodness N lasa, lasta goose N pajodus goosebumps N yevridist government N flista grab V aul- grabbed A auluþ grace N vuttara graceful A vuttaraþ grade N dajinta, lasajinta grammar N kesetta grandfather N pipira, pipa grandmother N pipiró, pipó grape N samioksa grasp V aul-, pittar-, kúarl- grass N tele grassy A teloþ gratitude N dassevá grave A hurkuþ grave N uanupisku graveyard N uaméa gravel N piskior gravity N toárla greed N dismida greedy A dismidiþ greedy person N dismidia greedy (to be) V di- ismidit, dismidit- green A vosnaþ green N vosna grey A lutþ grey N lutta gross A akhaþ ground N nas group N lyakta grow V non-, lwar- growl V varr- guess V gwilt- guess N gwilti guide N kúama guide V kúar-, ukuyamu- guillotine N kavakussia guilt N fiálti guilty A fiáltaþ Hh hair N suma, juma half N ximua halfway N ximualhisla hall N kustos hallucinate V govessilas- hallucination N annatra, govessilasta hand N lairu hand over to V mar- ar handle N aulúkusta hang V yavlas- happen V oll- happiness N kiz, ekki, ilos happy A ekkeþ happy (to be) V ekki- hard (difficult) A kiloþ hard (surface) A koreuþ harden V koreut- harsh A perveþ, kiloþ hat N dubu hatch V iskanoifit-, nol-ss- hatch N géute hate V nam- (irregular verb) hatred N nama have (in possession) V eum- have (with/on you) V pittar- have fun V kisklar- he Pn atá, -a head N kava headphones N delur heal V lastavasen- health N lastavaskua healthy A lastavalliþ hear V hav- heart N kío heartbeat N kíonarfi heartbreak N kíofieni heat N yai, yassara heavy A karviþ heel N pontaka height N essel hell N þtori help N léa help V lér- her Pn az, an, -a here Pn mweri here is... N/A téi hide V kart- high A esseliþ hill N fojna, funeuedis him Pn as hint N sieltu hint V sieltut- hip N uvunkupohtam- balmara his Pn an historic A deinsitiþ history N márau history book N máralumi hit V pu- Hodnev N herner hoe N lwargia hold V pittar-, aul- hold on V aulut- hold up V pruss-, vin- hol back V ðupittar- hole N avvo, hiwi holiday N kurpistu hollow A se þrú home N süka honest A kúiþ hook N tolta hope N rovi hope V rov- horizon N nóxa horizontal A baraþ horn N sumahova horrible A dundrukþ horse N júi hot A yaþ hour N quisti house N lira how Pn miriga how much, how manyP mirosk howl N óir howl V ói- huddle V ivarit- hug V lisnut- huge A noþ human N ajor hundred N dóyu hunger N lotta hungry (to be) V lottu- hunt V ivutt- hunt N vuttu hunter N ivuttaria, ivutti hurry (along) V nurku-, nurkuvoáp- hurt (feel pain) V ðóy- hurt (induce pain) V yak- hypothetical A uonniþ Ii I Pn eté, -e I don't know how to... phrase uy-je... ice N pülü ice cream N daskilwánka ice rink N pülioksi ice sculpture N pülülokkatari iceberg N pülüfuneu icicle N pülüveldu icy A pülüþ idea N pivnita idealist N vosi identify V avmerei- idiot N ulúga if (possible 'if we go now') stu if (imaginary 'if I had $100') ott ignore V pask-, voltri- ignorance N voltru illuminate V si- illumination N si illustrious A yatsapisívaþ image N yuja, hrú imagine V lilyar- imagination N lilyaru immigrate V lyaktaiarður- immigration N lyaktaiarðuru immitate V osfar- immitation N osfazu immitation of speech N kestosfazu imperative A ünüþ implode V ðumrian- imply V kavus- impose V ðulanavatu- important A siniveþ importance N sinivi impress V lasen- impressed A laseniþ impressive A lasenaþ improve V islas- improvement N islasi in P ðu in the sense that P lúm in terms of P lúm in front P el tanka incision N ðudur include V veir-, kuov- included A veiriþ inconcrete A uonniþ inconvenience N uguólita increase V issit- increase N issiti incredible A uisláissiþ independent A noléþ independence N nolo indestructible A utarakissiþ indifferent A usoitisiþ indifference N usoitista individual A uiknavisseþ indulge V ðunaismit- indulgence N ðunaismiti inevitable A uyjannenissiþ influence N kolstar influence V kolst- inform V aiter- information N aitra inhabit V opt- inhabitant N optara initial A lauþ ink N vaum innocent A gustaþ innocence N gustu insane A soitiþ insect N mükkü insecure A uivaruvuniþ insert V ðuð- inside, indoors N þrú insist V lanavat- inspire V tuont- inspired A tuontiþ instant N das instant A ipioliþ instead P lávis, ðu taiga instruct V üliat- instructed A üliþ instruction(s) N hernav, üliatir intact A múksiþ intangible A uporissiþ, uonniþ intend V luror- interest N almina interest V t- almina ðu interesting A alminassiþ internal A þrúþ intestine(s) N editiarka into P arðu intricate A tuhultiþ, firlíuþ intuition N svaji invade V naxnas-, ituflis-, sidit- invader N naxnasia, siditia invasion N naxnasu involve V soitit- involvement N soitista invent V tikol- invention N tikoli investigate V kam- investigation N urskari irregular A usilkiþ irrelevant A uhugississiþ island N nor islet N noredis, mikkedis isolate V eux- isolated A euxiriþ isolation N euxa issue N yukka it Pn atáu, as, űr itch N repesta itch V repes- itchy A repessiþ its Pn an, űn it is colq. tú it isn't colq. utú Jj jacket N tisva jade N iáttapiska jail N ajinuo jam N gikta jar N kaneura jealous (to be jealous)V moirajg- jewelry N “ixvaxtikka” job N vinti join V allu- joke N nevi journey N kottu journey V kottin- joy N kiz, artiusta, ilos juice N essen jump V salt- jump over V uvunul- just P fai Kk keep V l- kill V uis- kind N tok kind A neuhiþ kind person N neuhia kindness N neuha king N tyofta kingdom N bizera, tyoftior kiss V turr- kiss N turru kitchen N aurrano, auru knee N kustubalmara kneel V kustuttal- knife N div, kussia knob N aulúkusta knot N terke knot V terki- know V j- know (personally) V upr- knowledge N upru, jaitti known A jiþ knuckle N voyabalmara Ll laboratory, lab N mioku lace N korkitu laced A korkitiþ lack N sei lack V sei- lady N ajó, ahyotu lag V irr vúyai- lake N nifti lamp N siela lamppost N sirvuomlia land N nas land V nastar- lane N íssepti language N kess language (concept) N kestior lap (verb) V piap- last A kuóþ last (before now) A nínaþ last V vollet- lasting A volletiþ late A ninóþ later A tustuþ latitude N pohyuolisla laugh V toasst- launch V tühp- laundry N tamlagárma lava N mantu law N (flistan)pahlam layer N jinta, kartupu lazy N pluopsaþ laziness N pluopsita lead V txark-, kúar- leader N txarki, ukuyamia leaf N fi lean V yavlas- learn V vi- learner N vihia learning method N vimirku leave V ulm-, ikkus- leave alone A mikkus- ledge N gafsa, noikuliu left N malya leg N kupohta legend (map) N kóvaneustemna legend (story) N guíe legible A navissiþ length N énna length (of time) N yufilli lenient A vússiaitiþ lenient (to be) V irr vússiai- lenience N vússiaiti lens N yukkesifta lentil N koputta less A/N hor lessen V horu- lest P unta let V jan-, ikkus- let go V ikkus- let out V noikkus- letdown N skoallásloba letter (ABC...) N pelepre letter (card) N kolo level N jinta level V vartu- leverage N ussetukinta library N luriu librarian N luriuya lice N sümamükkü lid N kana lie N kóanna lie V av- kóanna lie down V tal- life (general) N ari life (of an individual) N árast lift V pruss- light N sir light, lighten V si- light speed N sirinúrko like P oz like V mi- ...lte like this, so A altai likely A gúamliþ liken N yallasikka lime stone N kaikkilau limit N ginnek limit V gink- line N rovk, ipia linguistics N kesstamioka linguistic A kesstamiokiþ lion N nunsa lips N puénta liquid N postre list V tovínen- list N tovín listen to V maur- lit A sihiþ literal A ouvniluiriþ little A doþ, etiþ little, diminutive suffix -edis live (in) V kull- live (to be alive) V ar- lively A arissiþ living being N aria lock V kenut- lock N kenutu local A kakseieþ locality N kaksior logic N ferota logical A ferotiþ loin N nuvukukku loneliness N mikki, halkilu lonely A mikkaþ loner N mikka/mikkia long A énniþ long (time) A yufilliþ look (at) V har-, urs- look (like) V non- look for, search for V rusk- look good, look nice V ulut- look over V uvunurs- loose A umautuþ loosen V umautit- lose V taus- loss N taus lost A tauþ loud A ámpeleþ loudmouth N eimanoa love (family) N kúi love (family) V kúr- love (male+female lust)N ulu love (male+female lust)V ul- low A kiraþ lower V kirat-, inuv- loyal A lantraþ loyalty N lantra luck N essinneuha lucky A ömessineuhiþ lucky (to be) V eum- essinneuha lung N dafikia lunge V saltankit- lush A vosüiþ lust N ulu Mm machine N sivis mad (angry) A isfaþ mad (to be) V isfi- mad (crazy) A suoskaþ made A miriþ made of (to be) V mirið- magic N eska magical A eskaþ magma N mantu magnet N kimenu magnetic A kimeniþ maid N martuía, martuia magnificent A atxapissiþ mainly A iselómiþ maintain V inilas- maintenance N inilasta majority N istimüs make V t- make noise V tamaret- make sense V ferott- make up (comprise) V ðeum- make sure that V lokr- mu man N aja manage N flis- management N flista, kurkampa manly A ajissiþ manners N grohussu many Pn nais, mür map N kóva mark N intu market N náestior mask N fraspa master N flistia, flista masterful A flississiþ mat N poaguésvedis material N míhia math N puokso mating N laseni mating season N laseninvolmar matter V siniviss- maybe Av? ussuli maze N piltiru me Pn es meadow N tellu, lopsu meal N iékko mean (to be) V torost- mean A torosteþ mean V luir- mean person, meany N torostia meaning N luiri meanness N torostu meat N qualma, marga meet (for first time) V niht- meet (come together)V moi- meeting N moiori meeting place N moiu melt V póvit- memory N lülassi, lülassior mesh N txehi mess N lyeva message N neupréa messager N neupria messy A lyevuþ messy eater N lyevitauria metal N omla metallic A omlaþ middle N inquo migrate V duégur-, ajilyaktai- migration N lyaktaiu, ajilyaktaiu mind N islohna minute N góaverdasta, govda minute A tistieþ mirror N espala mischievous A nolviþ misery N fínta miss (longing) V sautat- -lte mistake N aumar mitosis N arkozoritaigior mix V muksixuv- mix N muksixuvi moment N das money N osk monitor V viskas- monitor N viskasia monitoring N viskasior monosyllabic A neiyeulskiþ monosyllabic word N neiyeulskieup monster N lusva month N kiovasivni mood N lankuta moon N kiova mop N dðein mop V dðei- mope V fíen-ss- more A/AV iss more and more phrase iss issodus morning N payü moss N turkupi mossy A turkupiþ most A/AV iz most, majority N istimüs most of all phrase lyaktan iz, iz el óm moth N vyórvozedis mother N piró motion N tsíu motive N kuoti mountain N funeu mountain range N funía mountainous A funnìþ mouse N navura mouth N eima move V ai- movement N aika move around, about V ruku- movie N filmi much A/AV zei mud N éarpóva muddy A éarpóvaþ muddy (to be) V éarpóvit- muscle N sepa music N lwartas, huírior music video N huíriviðeu musician N lwartasia must AUX verb-ü mustache N eimantuást my Pn en, em, el mystery N inalaya, fialnujissi mysterious A inalayassiþ Nn nail (finger) N jutka nail (iron) N sipest naked A uykartiþ name N lospar named (to be) V losp- narrative A vosisseþ narrator N vosía native A dulsitiþ native person N dulsitia nature N uskimi natural A uskimiþ near, nearby A kaksiþ near (come closer to) V kaks- necessary A lanniþ necessity N lanya neck N kavambalmara need V lann- needle N lihu negate V uyut- negative A uyuþ negative particle N/A uy- neglect N uhukuottu negligible A uhugississiþ neighbour N kaksia neighbourhood N kaksior, tasselo nerve N siptika nervous A ledrióþ nervousness N ledrióa nest N lweira never Pn semor never mind N voltri new A kolnaþ news N aiti newspaper N aitisko news channel N aitihyekke news reporter N aitimalia next A quiþ next to P okxi night N ún nine N dra ninety N draver ninety degree angle N nuvunudravernaum no (answering q.) IJ uyu no (disagreeing) IJ flare noise N mar nominative case N fuaissi non-fiction N kúlu non-fictional A kúluþ norm N silki normal A silkiþ north N ipohyü nose N alsta not part. uy- not be (colloquial) V ur- not have (colloquial) V uöm-/üöm- not be serious phrase ai- laramian hurkalte note N ugisursi notice V ugisurs- notice N mauriya, xeni notify V aórav- notification N aóravi noun N avka now Pn mori nude A uykartiþ nudity N uykartistu nuissance N parmalia numb A storiþ, usivissiþ number N itto numbness N stora, usivista numerous A ittoþ, naisiþ Oo object N suga objective N lihi obscure V hur- obscure A huriþ obsolesce V uisihit- obsolete A uisihiþ occasional(ly) A quésmolluþ occur V oll- ocean N kifsa of P el off P mlá office N vintu office building N vintudussa official A ovinitiþ often A/N hiara(þ) ofttimes N hiara oh IJ ó oil N fiza ok A þiþ old A laftiþ on P ðu, uro only P dé, fai open V ir- open A iriþ opinion N islohnampiva opinionated A islohnampivaissiþ opinionated (to be) V islohnampivaissu- opportunity N ðixe opposite A uyutiþ oppose V uyut- or CJ úai orange (fruit) N tobryu orange (color) N vosmi orange A vosmaþ orb N sivnüya order (1, 2, 3) N mwémüsi, króma order (1, 2, 3) V krómin- order (demand) V giriv-, diz- order N girif, dista origin N dulsta, iskimwéu original A dulstiþ originate V tulst-, dulsit-, isk- el organ N tühna organize V mútean-, kelik- organized A múteaþ other, another N úlla, iláve, láva other A iláva otherwise P stiúa other than P láver out of P nóy outside Pn nóa over P el uvun el over A kuótiþ, ki, exiseþ overeat V ismidaur- overreact V isfaz- owl N kousti own V flisum- owner N flisumia oxidize V esseviemit- oxygen N esseviema Pp pace N nurko pack V keunnen- package, packaging N keunnen page N sko pain N ðó painful A ðóþ paint V iasv-, hüvin- paint N iasvar paintbrush N quéu painter N iasvana, hüvia painting N iasvi pajamas N toisitamál palm N lainna pan N taúruo pant V dafkusus- pants N kaeia paper N skor paragraph N eupalyaktodussa part N viri, xo part V viri- participate V soitiss- participation N soitissi particular A quiartaþ party N ukiskilu party V ukiskil- pass V oll- pass (by) V fyór- passage N fyórtü passed time(s) N ollutivolar passion N heja passionate A hejaþ past A/N olliþe pat V pu- path N íssev, üha patience N holkivessa patient A holkivessiþ pattern N kozori pay V marosker- pay respects V marsavgar- pea N ovla peace N niva peacful A nivaþ peculiar A kannalminassiþ peculiarity N kannalminassi pee N pukra pee V pukrut- peek V skulik- peel N vassal, doruja peel V doruz- pen(cil) N guómo peninsula N hyunna people N ajorat, ajilyakta perceive V vank-, ðuturs- perfect A íttiþ perfection N íttia perform V noktiru- performance N noktar permit V jan-, ikkus-, ðür- permission N lonór, janni person N aji personal A ajiþ petal N foanfi philosophical A aressieþ philosophy N aressi photo N yuja, fottu phrase N eupalyaktedis, eupu physical A ouvnitoþ, porissiþ physics N uiknavissimioka piece N xo picture N yuja pillow N guésva pin N lihu pine cone N usfu pine forest N usfitiella pine tree N usfi pity N sránusistu pity V sránusit- pivot V podókket- place N mwéu plan V kozor- plan N kozori planned A kozoriþ plant N sikka plant for eating N aurika plate N kevü play V sidn- play (instrument) V unsi- playful A sidniþ please N äroskul pleased A uluiþ pleasing, pleasant A uluaþ pleasure N ulua plenty A naisiþ plough N lopsia plural A müsiriþ pluralize V müsir- pluralization N müsiri pocket N pittariedis poem N fuva poetic A fuvaþ point N mirku, lihi, mwéu point V voyanauni-, vonaun- point of view N ursimwéu pointless A se mirku pointlessness N sei el mirku pointy A lihiþ poison N hreula poisonous A hreuliþ poke V lih- pole N vuomlia police N deiritia, deiritior polish V lustugarm- polished A lustugarmiþ polite A grohussiþ pollen N levoesta pond N niftedis, póvvu poo N hói poo V hóit- poor A pikraþ poorly A pikraþ population N ajitti porch N minyosse portal N sará, tilaía position N dúa position V dú-, ai- possess V eum- possession N eunta possessor N eumia possibility N usa possible A ussiþ post V huomen- post N vuomlia, huomeni pot N lovno pour V pounnen- power N iútku powerful A iútkiþ practical A oirissiþ practice V milion- practice N milioni pray V kollus- prayer N kollusta precipice N sollogafsa precise A heréleþ predict V perór- predictable A peróþ prediction N perói prefix N svamarsi pregnancy N pittaristeia pregnant A pittariþ prehistoric A svajiþ, svaðmárauiþ preparation N niavi prepare V niav- preposition N pasliastu presence N étteru present A éttereþ present V nokt-, étter- present N mala presentation N inoktar, noktar press V toi- pressure N toista pretend V sidnikóan- pretty A avnediþ/avneðiþ pretty much phrase palaþ altai previous A svaðiþ price N lug prick V lih- pride N feréfsi priest N kirkkia prince N tofkava princess N tofkavo principal N flispala prism N írü prison N ajinuo prisoner N nuia, ajinuia privacy N mikursisa private A mikursisiþ privilege N gyalkutista prize N piosi probably A gúamliþ problem N yukka problematic A yukkiþ promise V kuluk- promise N kuluku promote V janiss- pronoun N taigavka, avkataigia, pronoun (personal) N turvinna pronounce V avareim- pronounced A avareimiþ pronunciation N avareimi propel V tantoi- propeller N tantoía proper A ligoriþ property N flisumu propose V kavuspivit- proposal, proposition N kavuspivittu protect V deirit- protection N deiro, deiriti protrude V noikul- protrusion N noikuliu proud (to be) V feréfs- proud A feréfsiþ prove V nokt-, kuatit- proverb N faluð provide V darr- psychopath N suoski psychosis N julma public A huolentaþ public N huolenta publish V huolen- published A huoleniþ puberty N furrita puddle N niftidosedis, niftostis puff N fuh pull V tohar- pull out V mláitt- pulse N siű punish V klarap- punishment N klaraf pupil (eye) N utang pupil (student) N daja push V toi- push down V tounuv- push away V jiarl- pushed away A toiþ pure A nimihiþ purchase N iftosta purpose N mirku, hukram put V dú- put A duþ Qq quality N bolla queen N tyoftó question N alar question V al- question particle N/A lü-, l'- quick A nurkiþ quiet A hifniþ quit V laram- quitter N laramia Rr rabbit N diska race N voápikeua radiant A turiosiliþ rage V isfi- rage N isfa raid V sidit- railing N misivinia rain N vásst rainbow N vásstirü random A ukozoriþ rant V istav- rant N istapa rare A uhugissiþ, uhuvessiþ rarity N uhuvesua rather than P láva mü ray N kvü reach V kúarl- reach N kúarlu react V faz- reaction N fazu, milfaru read V nav- reader N navia ready A niaviþ real A ouvniþ reality N ouvnu realize V ugissi- reason N tiyo, mirku, hinnia reasonable A tiyoþ reborn (to be) A milnol- receive V pros-, giau- recent A lorvaþ recognize V avmeril- red A goáiþ red N goái redeem V nispr- redo V miloir- reduce V horu- reduction N horui reflect V sivor- reflective A sivoiþ refuse V huor- refusal N huoru regret V ümimutil- regret N ümimutili regular A silkiþ relate V altis- related A altiþ relation N altis release V nahr- released A nahriþ reluctant A vilohviþ remake V milt- remember V lülass- remifications N piosi remind V lülat- remnants N piosi remorse N ümimutili remove V ent- removal N enti rent V volfiftos- rent N volfiftosta rent out V mlávolfisum- reocurr V miloll- reocurring A milolliþ, báraþ, milluþ repay, pay back V milmarosker- repeat V millar- repetition N millari repetitive A millariþ replace V taig- replacement N taiga reply V faz- reply N fazu report N tvamú report V tvam- represent V taig- reproduce V militassar- request V hij- request N hiji require V lann- requirement N lanya resemble V alak- resist V vilohv- resistance N vilosfa respect N savgar respect V savg- respectable A firátikniþ respond V faz- response N fazu responsible N híniþ responsibility N hínta rest V vintal- result V kuótit- result N kuótitu retreat V aréjm- retrieve V ïuvan- return V lui-, milisk- reveal V uykart- revealed A uykartiþ revenge N moiahta revolt V aiask- revolution N vosaia revolutionary A vosaiaþ reward V milmar- reward N milmari rhythm N narfisi rice N lente rich A oskiþ riddle N kóampiutu ride V anvil- ride N anvilu right A skivaþ right (direction) N tilya right(s) N quórmia right thing, just thing N kirka ring V sadantur- ring (finger) N voyarku ring (planetary) N arkauva rip N ilstra rip V ilst-, runtu- ripple N foista rise V iuv-, pruss-ss- risk N mihna, drulu river N elvon road N íssev roam V noissev- roar V varr- rob V urlav-, polst- robe N iéut rock N pisk rocky A ilauiþ roll V sivnarai- roof N tetar room N rano root N impua rope N korku rot V éarit-, usutir- round A sivnaþ row N ipia row V grafatu-, gaft- royal A tyóftiþ rub V gossissit- rub one's eyes V leutikut- rude A rohtiþ rug N poaguésva rule N pahlam rule V lirn- ruler (of a kingdom) N lirnia ruler (for measuring) N heréni rumor (to tell) V burav- rumor N buravi run V voáp-, liet- run away V ulm- run out of V aran- rural A kirúsiviþ rust V esseviemit- Ss sabor N velduttá sabotage N noilyakirkku sack N kurofta, kurof sacred A essiriþ sad A fíennaþ sadness N fíenu safe A deireþ safety N deiro sag V yavlas- saggy A yavlasiþ sail V mlussu- sailor N mlussia, kifsia same (the) A porovúþ sand N frunna sandy A frunniþ sane A ükkiþ sanity N ükküa saunter V voápeder- save V tari- say V av-, dv- saying N faluð scan V tilyarmalyarurs- scar N ilstra, yaku scared A sieriþ scarf N samlaka scatter V imúltit- school N dajiu school house N dajilira science N oánga, mioka scrape V pikk-, ilst- scrape N pikku, ilsta scratch V pikk- scratch N pikku scream V lappat- scream N lappi screen N ekkura script N taviska sculpt V lokkatar- sculpture N lokkatari sea N kifsa sea level N kifsajínta season N voliramár, vol'mar second (2nd) A mulþ second (moment) N das secret N kartassi section N xo secure V deirit- secure A deireþ security N deiro security (people) N deiritiar, deirior see V urs- see potential in... V ouvniustr-... see ... through V nokr- seed N triokka seem V ði- self sufficient A uvumpittarissiþ sell V faras- send V aór- sent A aóriþ sentence N eupalyakta separate V plur- separate(d) A pluriþ serious A þreveþ, hurkuþ serious situation N hurku serve V martu- service N martu settings N gúriu seven N kóa sex N vuórka shade N sion shadow N sion shady A sioniþ shallow A ukiraþ, lapristaþ shake V ilaiv- shaken A ilaiviþ shape N pua share V imúarut- sharp A hovaþ shatter V raks- shattered A raksiþ shawl N samlaka she Pn atá, astá shell N kenkka shine V yoks- shine N yoksi shiny A yoksiþ shirt N nerla shit! IJ kax! shiver V ilaiv- shoe N hurka shoot (gun, arrow) V tühtarðu- short (height) A akkoþ short (time) A filliþ show N noktar show V nokt- show off V lasen- show off N lasenia shrivel V múksimisin- shriveled A múksimisiniþ shrub N lwe shy N rompaþ, küöþ, timittiþ shy person N timittia sick A gvóþ sick/tired of V dalev- side (physical) N stajo side (of argument) N seissa sigh V fíenadafik- sight N ursu sign, street sign N viokk sign language N lairukess sign language speakerN lairukessavia signal N luiru signature N lospeupa silent A hifniþ silence V hifn- silence N hifni silhouette N ajávur silk N runtua, runtuakvatku silver N vák similar A rafniþ, porovúþ simple A ligoþ simplify V ligot- simplification N ligoti since P lers sincere A kúapiviaþ sing V huír- singer N huírio single A neiruliþ singular A neiruliþ sink V inuv- sink N garmiu sister N safkó sit V tal-, kóar-, kór- situation N fialna six N góa size N kiáv, nottu skate V pülünin- skating rink N pülioksi skin N pulta, doruja skin cancer N pultankánseri skin V doruz- skeleton N sifina skill N ussa sky N ðos skyscraper N usvila slap N pri, par slap V pr- slave N hrupta sleep N toissi sleep V tois- sleeve N nerlanlisnu slide V koák- slip V koák- slope N koáki, iquo slope V iquor- slow A vúyiþ slow down V vúy- smack V pr-, pu- smack N pri small A doþ smart A seinaþ smell V yurs- smell N yurs smile N prakkar smile V prakk- smog N hivant smoggy A hivantiþ smoke N hivant smoke V hivann- smoker N hivannia smooth A vartiþ smooth V gossissit- smudge V éarpik- snail N pluopsi sneak, creep V kurut- snore V pr- kaksit snow N dask snowy A daskiþ so CJ lwóð so, like this Dem. altai so, so much AV müssi social A drukasnaþ society N ligoresta sock N mehya soft A gossisseþ soil N éar soldier N farío solemn A mikiroþ solid A miakiþ solid N miaki some AR -em, -esme some (indef. amount) AR dere somekind N miriger sometimes PN quéamme son N gava song N huíri soon AV ðuzu sophisticated A seiniligoriþ sorry phrase simmuréu sort V kelik- soul N halmas sound N mar sound V kaln- soup / cereal N ier south N uolü space N visxa span N skúhta, kúarlu span V kúarl- sparse A imúltituþ speak V av- speak again V milav- speech N avi speed N nurko speed up V tannurku- special, specific A quiartaþ spelling N eupiluiski spend time V uoll- spin V siletis-, silet- spinal A kukkaþ spine N kukku spiral N xuviuvuni spirit N ívqua spit N pukku, liúvia spit V puk- splash, splat, slplatter V pou- spoil V usutir- spoiled (child) phrase eum- pluopsinkenkkat spoon N turka spot, dot N menissi spring N lwavra, sulwara spring up V uvunsalt- spring thaw N lwavrapóvitu sprout V lwamláikkit- spruce tree N meilakalwe square N xastaji squeeze V ivarit- squint V tidulleur- squirrel N mikriva stab V divu- stabbed A divuiþ stability N ivaruvunta stable A ivaruvuniþ stain N hüppü stained A hüppiþ stairs N tóestos stand V yohr- stand up (get up) V pruss-ss- star N il stare V ursus- start V lau- startle V yass- startled A yassiþ stay V ini- stay away V mláinu- steady A ivaruvuniþ steal V polst- steel N jira steep A iquóþ stem of a plant N yalledis stem of a verb N laharsepulyessi step V poatit- step N tóes step on V poatut- stepped on A poatutiþ stick N lisnu stick out V noikul- sticky A ivari still A feroiþ still A/AV pául stir V muksixuvi- stir N hassémirita stolen A polstiþ stomach N pyófna stomp V pant- stone N pisk, ilau stop V vin- stop N vini storage N voltinta storage place N voltintu store N náesta, farasu, iftosu store V voltin- storm N tveráu story N guíe straight, directly A ipiþ strain V nax- kilot strand N korkedis strand of hair N sumankorkedis strange A kannahiþ straw N orno, fignatele strawberry N goáimma stray V noissev- strength N teffo stretch V kúarl- string N korkedis strong A tefiþ structure N tuor struggle V iahutirit- stubborn A utambissiþ stuck A ivariþ student N daja study V daj- study, “-ology” N mioki / mioka studies N miokar stumble V misivoáp- stupid A ulúgaþ stupid person N ulúgia stupidity N ulúga style N yur subdue V nullet- subject N fua subject (of kingdom) N violia substitute N taigit-, taig- substitution N taigitu subtract V hor- subtraction N naxittotti suddenly Av nurkiþ el semer suffer V kaht- suffering N kahti suffix N nunimarsi suggest V kavus- suggestion N kavussu sulk V fíen-ss- sulphur N kyórilau summer,warm seasonN lwavra summit N funeuenfuya, fuya sun N ísk, ili sunrise N iuviski sunset N ískikarkua sunshine, sinlight N ískensir supply V martari- supplies N kruói support V uvumpittar- suppose V kavusuon- supposed to V üli- suppress V toiður- suppressed A toiðuriþ suppression N toiðuru suprise N nurkintie suprise V nurkint- suprised A nurkintiþ surely Av jihiþ surgery N tavatirua surgical A tavatiruiþ surround V ixuvi- surroundings N ixuvita survive V yarir- survival N yaria sustain V uvumpittar- pross-ss- sustainable A uvumpittarvolletiþ swallow V juomp- sway V vartiai- sweat N tufka sweep V dðei- sweep N dðein sweet A douriþ swim V haltu- swing V oulustu- swirl N frossak swirly A frossakiþ syllabic A yeulskiþ syllable N yeulsk symbol N luiru system N taha Tt table N orum take V nax- take a lot of time phrase lann- müs volat take over V ituflis- tale N guíe talk V av- tall A esseliþ tall grass N telodus tangible A porissiþ tangle V auluvit-ss- tangled A auluvitiþ tape N ivasko tar N tusivari tardy A ninóþ tarnished A hüppiþ taste V maray-, marai- taste good V lassimar- tattered A tuksipiliþ tea N nafsá teach V karn- teacher N karnia tear N leupvei tell V vos-, guin- tell (to do something) V avit- temporary A volifilliþ tempt V lohv- tense (grammatical) N nual term N iórsista terrible A dundrukþ terror N siesodus test (try out) V hüss- test (draft) N nunko than Cj mü thank V dimuorans- thank god exp. koluasta thank you exp. fásmöres that P mu that Pn meru that which, what... Pn mermu thaw V póvit- thaw N póvitu the AR -u, -i, -ei them Pn ast then Pn morer then again phrase ðu mwéu-ilávask there Pn mwerer there (where I point) Pn urú, 'rú there is/are V? noi they Pn am, ank thick A eskoþ thicket N eskolwe thief N polstia, urlavia, naxia thigh N uvunkupohta thin A maueþ thing N eup/avka/tvuir think V piv- thirst N fignieima thirsty (to be) V eum- fignieimat this Pn tai this way Dem. alétte though CJ/A missa, sti thought N pivi thousand N verdóyu three N kej thrill N rakkuta thrilling A rakkutiþ throat N kuompa through P tilla throw V tühp- thunder N pukta ticket N fyórissa tiger N rusissi tight A mauxvuþ tightly A mautþ tighter A ismautþ till P ix tile N asulesya tilt V yavlas- time (general) N vola time (specific passing)N quéa tip N lihi title N yoista tired A neikrijþ to P ar today N varia toe N poanvoya together A múksiþ told A aviþ told (to do something)A avitiþ tomorrow N varquía too P véo too much quant. ismidi(s) tool N ikka tooth N veldu toothbrush N veldunquanku top N fuya topic N fua, grapna topographical A oraðálessiþ torch N imwarsi torture V kuðou- torture N kuðoi total (in) A ólyaktalte, ðu ólyakta total N ólyakta touch V por- touch N poru tow V mlatoi- towel N fignia, lekti town N nank toy N sidníu track N assa trail N voápüha, üha train N sikta tranquil A feroiþ tranquility N feroiodus transition N marú translate V kesmarút- transform V it-, itoul- transformation N itoulu transparent A küeloseþ transport V tilai- transportation N tilaiu trap N guvar trap V guv- trapped A guviþ travel V kottin- traveller N kottinia tree N lwe triangle N kejstaji tribe N ajilyakta trick V kóampiut- trill N þarra trip V mistu- trouble N tiémpa troublemaker N tiémpi troublesome A tiémirissiþ trudge V yahutrivoáp- true, truly A kuþ trunk (tree) N yalla trust N kuski trust V kuskit- trusting A kuskisseþ trustworthy A kuskivusiþ truth N kúa try (attempt) V liónn- try (test out) V nair- tube N moháis tumble V sivnarai- tunnel N moháis turkey N frestua turn V silet- turn around (180º) V dókket- turn over V dóviar- tutorial N karnioru twilight N ürüka twinkle, shimmer V yoks- type (kind) N tok Uu ugly A rüokiþ, lusteþ ugly person N rüokia, lustia ultraviolet light N tünnasir unappreciated A udassyeneþ, uhukuotiþ unaware A uhuastiþ unblievable A uisláissiþ uncle N tého uncomfortable A uguóloþ under P uf underbrush N kirafi understand V vank- understanding N vanku undo V uterki- undulation N foista unexpected A utúakkiþ unique A initiþ uniqueness N initi unimportance N uhugississa unimportant A uhugississiþ unite V neit-, allu-, moi- unity N neiti universe N ómo unknown A ujiþ unnatural A uhumiskiþ unnoticeable A uhugississiþ unstable A uivaruvuniþ unsteady N uivaruvuniþ untie V uterki- until P ix unwanted A uhukuotiþ, lusteþ up P uvun upwards P ratt urban A ligoraþ urgency N marða urgent A marðaþ urine N pukra urinate V pukrut- us Pn est use V i- use N ihya useful A ihissiþ usual A báraþ usually A báraþ uvula N kaksi Vv valley N piovi variation N sauku varied, various A saukiþ vary V sauk- vase N biún, eurenénna vast A dondiþ vein N asidu verb N lahar / lahara verb stem N laharagoros version N gohla vertical A uvnuþ very AV müs very much, a lot AV mür vicious A toroskireþ viciousness N toroskira victory N gyalioru video N ursavutta, viðeu view N ursu, ursimwéu vigilant A viskasiþ vile N euressela village N nank vine N monalwe violin N korkitava, viulu virgin N sevuórkia virgin A sevuórkiþ virginity N sevuórkinta vision N ursi visit V milurs- visitor N milursia vocabulary N lovúsp, eupupru voice N avra void N rano vomit N liéist vomit V liéis- vowel N aútti vulnerable A figiálissiþ vulnerability N figiálissi Ww wait V holk- walk V voáp- wall N okon wand N vanda wander V noissev- want V di- want OBJ to ... phrase kuot- mu OBJ ...-ea war N fara wardrobe N tamálvoltintu warm A yaþ warm V yassat- warmth N yassara warn V birel- warning N birellu warrior N faría wash V garm- wash cloth N haltilekti wash one's hands V frunnis- washroom N hóyessa waste N harktar waste V laujk- watch V har-, iórl- watch out V viskas- watchful A viskasiþ water N póv waterfall N pómisintu, katkara waterfall (little) N katkara wave N póvifojna way N, Pn kam, mirig we Pn enté weak A kuyuraþ weak (to be) V kuyut- weakness N kuyuri wealth N osmirosk wealthy A oskiþ, osmirosketiþ weapon N uani wear V hlw- wear away V tuksipil- weather N ramár weave V kuks- weigh V karav- weight N karva welcome phrase kuohte os/ost welcome V kuoht- wet A póviþ what Pn mer whatever it is phrase túnü óm müssi ftau wheel N sivnu when Pn mor where Pn muér whether CJ stolya while P trástita, trá mu, suoli while N quédis whisper N falla whistle V süer- whistle N sües white A tibóiþ white N tivi who Pn mar whoever, he who... Pn marmu whoop V pr- why Pn mirki why would __ (go) phrase lüft__ (airea) wide A iskúhiþ widen V iskúh- width N skúhta wild A uskimiþ wilderness N pahu, uskimi wiggle V tuhvut- will (future) N/A ...-tti will (willing) N danta willing A dantaþ, disiþ willow N hrüvá wilt V nuvumisin- win V gyal- wind N tuér wind V kuruibut- window N yukkéu wing N kvoslisnu, uotü winter N yevra wipe (away) V toiask- wire N omlakorka wish V di- wish N dina witch N eskió with case -lte, -alle with that which P mellemu, melmu with it P űralle, űlte with me, you, him/herP elte, olte, alte with regard to P lúm with us, you all, them P emalle, omalle, amalle wither, wither away V nuvumisin- withered A nuvumisiniþ without P aluy, se without that which P semermu withstand V vilohv- wizard N eskia wobble V tuhvut-, ilaiv- wobbly A tuhvutuþ wolf N inkri woman N ajó woo V lasen- wooing N laseni wood N matta wooden A mattiþ word N eup work N vinti work V vint- (irregular verb) world N tuð worm N taís worn A tuksipiliþ worse A íssihuþ would AUX xü wound N yakku, kussi wrap V ixuvi- wrapper M ixuvia wrinkle N pultanfoista write V lu- writhe V rull- writing N lú written A luiþ writer N luri wrong A sulliþ wrong N sulla Xx xenophobia N kannahisiesta x-ray N sirmüsteffita Yy yawn V laustet- yawn N lausti y'all Pn ontó, -om year N türo yell V lappat-, lapp- yell N lappi yellow A kyóraþ yellow N kyór yes IJ í yesterday N varnína yet P, AV uk, moris yonder Pn urú you Pn otó, -o young A kolnaþ your Pn on Zz zebra N tivivujúi zero N ulla zone N spauka zoo N pahnanka zoom V arns- Dictionary Notes >All verbs are displayed in their stem form (_____-) >All adjectives are in the inanimate form (-þ) >Whenever there are two or more translations, they are listed from relevence or directness of meaning, thus the first translation should always be used first and if one wants to use the others they should read a more in-depth translation from a Latirdo-English dictionary before using it.